riseoftherocketsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jayron Aaron
Jayron Aaron is an Aura-wielding agent of Team Liberty. History Early History Jayron was trained at a young age to be a ninja at one of the many training schools in Fuchsia City, along with his friend, Cyan Vero. When Team Rocket burned the school down, he fled out through the Seafoam Islands, eventually ending up near the Sevii Islands. During his time alone he met his partner, a Riolu, and the two trained together to use Aura. Finally, they managed to build a raft, ending up on Four Island, the location of Team Liberty's headquarters. The two of them were accepted into Team Liberty, and since then have become even closer friends. Operation R.A.L.L.Y. During Team Rocket's attack on the Alamo, Jayron rescued his friend and former schoolmate Cyan Vero from a Rocket prison and learned that Cyan had befriended a Mew. Jayron convinced his friend to join Team Liberty and they teleported to The Alamo in time to defend it from Team Rocket. After the attack was over, Blackskull warned Jayron of the mysterious Shadowed Man responsible for Bluefalcon's death. As part of Team Liberty's endeavor to recruit Legendary Pokémon and powerful trainers, Jayron traveled with Justin Icewater, Nate Delano, and Cal Riggs to Lake Acuity, where they managed to locate and capture Uxie. From there the group traveled to Snowpoint Temple where they utilized Team Liberty's Regirock, Regice, and Registeel to awaken and capture Regigigas. Jayron commanded Regirock for this fight, and the group eventually managed to subdue and capture Regigigas. However, the colossal battle caused a massive avalanche in Snowpoint. The group barely managed to escape before the city was buried in snow. Team Rocket used the avalanche as anti-Liberty propaganda, highlighting the rebel group's reckless behavior. Later, a Rocket agent attempted to break the Silver out of Team Liberty's prison (not realizing that Silver was in fact a double agent working for Team Liberty). Jayron confronted the pair and used Regirock to subdue them. Jayron later tracked down Riley, an aura-wielder from Sinnoh who was hiding out on Iron Island. After a brief encounter with Riley's Lucario, Jayron managed to convince him to join Team Liberty. As they talked, Riley gave Jayron information about his father and offered him a pair of gloves that had originally belonged to the legendary Sir Aaron, of whom Jayron was distantly related. Riley then led Jayron to a Deoxys that was also on the island, and helped him recruit it for Team Liberty. Assassination Attempt Jayron traveled to Six Island to investigate a weapons company known as Déoza. Much to the aura wielder's surprise, a Déoza assassin had set up a trap for him on Six Island, in an attempt to kill him for interfering with The Shadowed Man's plans. The assassin blew up a warehouse filled with explosives that Jayron was in, killing another Liberty agent. However, by using his aura Jayron barely managed to survive the explosion. He quickly sought out the assassin and demanded information on The Shadowed Man. The assassin revealed The Shadowed Man's name: John Ford. Paradise Lost After double agent Silver revealed the location of two of Team Rocket's bases to Team Liberty, Silvermind decided to put together a team of agents to lead an assault on Team Rocket's Hoenn headquarters, Paradise, in an attempt to completely eradicate Team Rocket from Hoenn. Jayron decided to join the group, but as they were about to leave, former Kanto Gym Leaders Koga, Sabrina, and Lt. Surge arrived on Four Island and offered to help. The reappearance of his old ninja master Koga caught Jayron by surprise, and he grew suspicious of the three Gym Leaders. The group arrived in Paradise and fought valiantly, but the sheer number of Rocket agents at Paradise overwhelmed them. Jayron fought alongside James Arthur and Scott Stone, but the three were defeated when several Rocket reinforcements arrived, including Robert Hawkins, who teleported into the hallway with a Deoxys to combat Team Liberty's own Deoxys. In a separate hallway, Koga, Sabrina, and Lt. Surge betrayed Team Liberty, revealing themselves to be double agents working for Team Rocket. Silvermind was captured and brought to Buzz, although Jayron and most of the Liberty agents managed to escape. As soon as they were back on Four Island, Scott and Jayron went to tell Goldhawk of Silvermind's capture, only to find the Liberty Leader in a state of shock. While they had been away on the mission, John Ford had invaded the Alamo and attacked Goldhawk and Blackskull with a powerful Darkrai. Ford managed to escape, but not before his Darkrai created a portal which enveloped Blackskull, leading to his apparent demise. Scott Stone mounted a rescue mission with the help of Soil Colossus, Inc. and . Jayron was happy for a chance to fight alongside his old ninja master Koga. But during the battle, Koga, Sabrina, and Lt. Surge betrayed the group, revealing themselves to be double agents working for Team Rocket. The betrayal of his old master left Jayron furious. To make matters worse, once Soil Colossus leader Carl Sandrock reached Silvermind he took her hostage, leaving the Liberty agents to fight their way out of the Rocket base alone. With Silvermind hostage, Carl Sandrock set up a joint mission between Team Rocket and Team Liberty in the Unova Region. The two teams were to capture a Manaphy in exchange for Silvermind. Jayron joined the representatives of Team Liberty, along with Scott Stone, Sonja Baron, Ryan Sanders, Jake Soren, and Alex Lockwood. After a debriefing at The Alamo, the six Liberty agents teleported to Rustboro City, where they met the Rocket half of the group: Joker, Ben Grindport, Dack Majors, Ray Hakuda, Cal Noren, and Jason Alco. From there they accompanied Carl Sandrock and a number of Soil Colossus agents on a plane to Unova. The group spent the night Castelia City, where Jayron met the bounty hunter Dara Trina. The two discussed the safety of the Mew that Dara had in her possession. After Jayron demonstrated that he cared for Pokémon as much as she did, Dara entrusted Jayron with the Mew, warning him to keep it safe. Jayron accepted and nicknamed the Mew "Midnight." The next day the group traveled to Undella Town, and from there they dove just outside of Unova's sea border to the underwater Ice Geode that housed the Manaphy Soil Colossus had requested. The allied Rocket and Liberty members traveled to the inner chamber and attacked the Manaphy, but shortly after the battle started Team Magma's leader Maxie interrupted the fight, threw a Master Ball at the Manaphy, and captured it, initiating a new search for Maxie and the Manaphy in the Hoenn Region. Upon returning to Undella beach, the group was attacked by a Shadow Genesect. After a small skirmish the Genesect escaped, and Jayron followed it to Dragonspiral Tower. Dara's Mewtwo fought the Shadow Pokémon and Roderick Krane managed to capture it, while Jayron found and captured a Shadow Zweilous. After the fight, Jayron talked with Dara and learned that her Mewtwo was to be delivered to Ford. The Power of Mewtwo Shortly after the mission in Unova, Jayron was promoted to Liberty Executive along with several other agents. Taking his new responsibilities seriously, Jayron began to train Team Liberty's Mewtwo, hoping it could learn the dimension-manipulation abilities that Dara's Mewtwo had demonstrated during the battle with the Shadow Genesect. Jayron and Mewtwo tried to use the dimensional disturbances created by Dara's Mewtwo to track down the bounty hunter before she could deliver the Pokémon to Ford. They sensed a disturbance somewhere in Johto, but were unable to pinpoint its location. Realizing that they were probably too late to stop the delivery, Jayron and Mewtwo made their way back to Four Island. On their way back, Jayron and Lucario realized that they couldn't sense any auras around them, as if their abilities were suppressed. The next instant they were ambushed by a Team Energon submarine. Luckily, Cyan noticed Jayron's lack of contact and realized that the executive was likely in trouble. Cyan mounted a search party with Liberty Executive James Arthur. Cyan and James arrived in time to help Jayron defeat the Energon agents. Koga's Fate Six months after Team Rocket and Team Liberty announced a truce, Jennifer Lorn sent an emergency call from Cianwood City. A live video feed revealed Koga, Sabrina, and Lt. Surge stumbling through the city, bloodied and crazed. The moment Jayron recognized Koga, he knew he had to do something about his old master. The executive traveled to Cianwood with Silvermind and Cyan in order to apprehend the former Gym Leaders. The three Liberty agents managed to defeat them with the help of a mysterious girl who identified herself as Esen Windred, the daughter of the late Shadow Admin Ace. Jayron, Cyan, and Silvermind helped bring the former Gym Leaders to the Alamo's prison and agents Jennifer Lorn and Hex Yutry to the infirmary. Silvermind convinced Esen to accompany them to the Alamo. Seven Island Adventure WIP. This needs to be written for Colette's page, too. Personality Jayron tends to be a helpful, cautious, person. He usually has a calm attitude, even if the situation looks bad. He will often assist if needed, though he prefers to travel alone (alongside Lucario). He is very knowledgable and caring about pokemon, their types, and their strengths/weaknesses. However, because of this, he can occasionally become a bit overconfident. He tends to avoid battling if his pokemon aren't up to it, and he sees the members of Team Rocket as beings who have ruled for too long and must be stopped, but not at the cost of other pokemon. Appearance Jayron is dressed much like Sir Aaron/Riley, only his outfit is dark green in color and he also wears fingerless gloves, over which he wears gloves that help concentrate his aura. He has brown eyes, dark red hair, and is moderately tall for his age. Also, he carries a shoulder pack for items/eggs. Pokemon Jayron doesn't favor a specific type of Pokémon over another. He is skilled at raising fast and powerful Pokémon, and they make up for any defense issues they might have by using their moves in creative ways to block or avoid the opponent's attacks. He also likes to use the unexpected, which is why he has some Pokémon that aren't as good with speed, but great with defense. (Note: exp listed consists of battles in the New Topic added to the minimum experience each Pokémon needed for its current evolution) Current Pokémon on Team Other Pokémon Quotes "End of the line, I'm afraid. So don't make this any harder for yourself than you already have." "You don't want my fury either." "I don't know what you have against me, but when you attack Lucario, you attack my partner, my friend. I don't care who you are, that is unforgivable." Trivia *It is unknown what happened to Jayron Aaron's parents and fellow students. Only one student named Cyan Vero has been found and rescued by him. Koga, the school's teacher reappeared, but later betrayed Jayron and several other Liberty agents, revealing that he was working with the rockets. *All of Jayron's pokemon can telepathically communicate with him, except for Metagross. Jayron can still speak to it telepathically, it just can't reply back. *Lucario has proven to be one of the most intellegent of Jayron's pokemon, and has easily been able to hold his own even without Jayron's help. It was Lucario who taught most of Jayron's other pokemon how to speak through telepathy. Category:Team Liberty Members Category:Trainers Category:Team Liberty Executives